De ojos Hermosos
by MillanWarthWarrior
Summary: Realidad Alterna. Les presentare la historia citando una frase; "Bienaventurados los bravos de corazón y rudos en ingenio, que no pueden sentir las cosas sino en el grado que las entienden", Diego de San Pedro. No les venderé una historia ni suplicaré por su atención. Aquí hay una historia corta que presenta una situación, conocerla y juzgarla depende únicamente de usted.


**De ojos hermosos.**

"Desde el amanecer de los tiempos, el equilibrio del mundo ha sido mantenido por el poder de los sprites. Se dice que en los primeros tiempos, antes de que las gentes de Saphael se dividieran en distintas tribus y facciones opuestas, los humanos podían interactuar con estas criaturas místicas..."

Fue una breve temporada después del inicio de la guerra de razas que lo inevitable surgió. Dos ideas entregadas a una bandera, dos fuerzas opuestas luchando por la conservación de un derecho dividido por la discordia y el placer de la comodidad. Un mundo decadente y lleno de hambre, de cansancio, de dolor, de falsos valores y tradiciones mundanas.

Braquelante, Señor de la alianza del Norte, había conseguido pasar las defensas de los Corvos; quienes aguerridos, valientes y sapientes, supieron hacerse del centro occidental de aquellas tierras; entre montañas con valles y planicies vastas, amplias y verdes, armaron un sistema de emplazamiento bastante ingenioso. Dispusieron Torres en algunos planos y fosas para controlar los accesos más ciegos. Legiones de soldados armados con alfanjes, Picas, astas, y corazas que apenas y protegían una parte del tórax, lograron mantenerse aislados de la guerra por unos cuantos siglos. "Dejen que las fieras, se gasten las uñas. Nosotros bastémonos con nuestro espacio y dejemos que aquellos que se baten en los valles mueran por su propia peste hedionda de discordia y falsa Bravura". Esas fueron las palabras del Rey Cognos, señor de Corvania.

De seis tribus que se dieron en la zona antes de la guerra, quedaban solamente tres Mandatos; El Reino de Helion, al norte; El imperio de Crioges Al sur, y la republica de Corvania….dos de estos protagonizaban una guerra encarnizada llena de sangre, peste, enfermedad y discordias. Así era el día a día en aquel tiempo.

Puedo contar hazañas memorables sobre esta guerra; de como los corvos mantenían su lugar con una actitud estoica e inmutable llena de sapiencia y lógica; hasta cómo los Crogos poseían arqueros con precisión milimétrica o los Helos bravos guerreros que morían sudando sangre a borbotones; sin embargo hoy hablare de algo distinto. Hoy narraré la historia que envuelve a todos y a ninguno.

La Historia comienza en un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba entre los tres poderes, un pueblo que generaba ese choque de ideas y posturas sociales. Trivita, dentro de Samhael; donde las sombras jugaban en los muros a pintar monstruos, quimeras y paisajes; donde el viento corría fugaz besando un mundo lleno de vida; donde el agua convivía con el viento y donde los individuos convivían independientes de las ideas de un símbolo.

Cuando las hordas de Helos pisaron Trivita; los hombres del pueblo, tranquilos, afables y confiados, cuestionaron de forma diplomática las exigencias de aquellos hombres. El pandemónium arranco cuando uno de aquellos bravos hombres movidos por el impulso y cegados por las necesidades, cerceno de un tajo el cuello del viejo sabio. Las familias comenzaron a huir una por una tratando de escapar. Los soldados, desesperados, tomaron a cuantas mujeres encontraron y una por una las hicieron víctimas de las atrocidades de una violación tras otra. Un suplicio largo y tedioso, un calvario en el infierno mismo.

Una vez saciada su libido, los guerreros cortaron las vidas de aquellas mujeres, de una forma tan poco humana, tan desconsiderada y tan variada que describirlo sería en vano.

Ese día los cazadores se volvieron presas. Las presas se volvieron símbolos, y los supervivientes oscurecieron sus miradas.

Ammiel, lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando llegó al pueblo. Sus padres, sus hermanas, sus amigos y todo el resto de su vida se volvió carbón. Su mente giró radicalmente cuando los hechos llegaron a su conocimiento.

El pueblo estaba tan vacío como la mirada de las cabezas en el piso. Con una mezcolanza de emociones que al igual que las rocas en embudo, no lograban salir, buscaron por todos lados rastros de algún alma desafortunada que viviera para contar aquel desastre. Buscaron entre los escombros. Buscaron entre los cuerpos. Revolvieron el fango sangriento en busca de algo que lograrán salvar; pero nada es lo máximo que alcanzaron a encontrar. Desmoralizados, fríos y desterrados de la humanidad, salieron jurando venganza a gritos.

**Tras las murallas, cerca de la cascada de Sylphid.**

Ranma tomó su caña de pescar, los peces y la cesta en la que habría de poner los víveres. Alzo la vista y notó la columna de humo en el cielo. Su boca dibujo un enorme ovalo y mostro sus dientes, dio un par de pasos y luego se echo a correr. "Esto no puede estar pasando", se dijo para sí.

Un par de noches atrás había tenido su ceremonia nupcial con Akane, una bella trivina de ojos castaños y cabello negro como la noche. Corrió tan rápido que sus pasos parecían un redoble de tambores, su pecho no alcanzaba a distinguir entre el impacto de la fuerza de sus pasos y el palpitar de su corazón. Sus lágrimas se secaban antes de salir y sus ojos gritaban pidiendo un poco de humedad. Con el cuello tan seco y adolorido por la respiración agitada, y con la adrenalina haciéndole olvidar su dolor, sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse y su corazón a dejar de aportar oxigeno. Su cabeza lentamente se nublaba de a poco, y sus ideas se desorganizaban con cada zancada.

Entre todo ese proceso su mente solo pensaba en negar las cosas, y su vista se nublo con un recuerdo:

"Ella lucía tan hermosa, su sonrisa no dejaba que sus ojos se lucieran tanto como solían hacerlo. Sus mejillas se veían casi tan rosadas como las flores en su cabeza. Una rosa en los labios. Una sonrisa Nerviosa. Unos ojos expresivos y honestos, unos labios...unos labios que sin moverse gritaban 'bésame'. Su cabello enmarcaba su rostro, la verdad solo escuchaba el palpitar de mi corazón en los tímpanos con cada palpitar galopante de mi bomba sanguínea. Ni lento ni apresurado; natural, comprensible, lógico, bello…

Se veía tan hermosa con…"

Una raíz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Tropezó y trató de reincorporar su balance. Se irguió, arqueo su cuerpo, tenso sus músculos derechos y flexiono de más su rodilla. Respiro un poco más bruscamente, de alguna forma logró seguir corriendo a pesar de perder el ritmo de su respiración.

Corrió y atravesó un riachuelo; en contraste con todo lo que pasaba en el pueblo y lo que vivía ese hombre, el río seguía su inmutable; tranquilo, sereno y con un susurro que arrullaba, cantaba el agua al chocar contra las rocas. Ranma atravesó un pequeño puente de madera. Un pequeño claro entre los árboles donde el Sol llegaba a reflejar sus rayos en las cristalinas aguas y después conseguía acariciar las verdaderas caras de las hojas, esas que solo puedes ver por debajo. El viento corrió entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles y golpeo el cabello negro del chico; como un suspiro la ráfaga cesó casi tan rápido como llegó, y todo paso a ser un silencio sepulcral; pero Ranma no se percato de esa bella escena, estaba ocupado negándose a la realidad, no quería estar ahí. No lograba pensar en otra cosa, su mente estaba analizando y recordando todos y cada uno de los sucesos vinculados a ella. Recorría el sendero de las llagas negras.

"Esa ocasión ella se veía hermosa. No recuerdo exactamente que vestía o como estaba arreglada. De hecho creo que era un desastre cuando la conocí. Yo no me quedaba atrás; pero ella tenía algo que no alcance a descubrir sino hasta unos meses antes de decidir unirnos en esa ceremonia. Su cabello desarreglado y lleno de polvo, sus ropas bastante sucias, sus brazos llenos de arañazos hechos por ramas espinosas.

Había estado buscando a su hermano y mientras lo buscaba para llevarlo a tomar una ducha, tuvo que sacarlo de un rosal. Era toda una colección de heridas, tenía un golpe en la muñeca y una serie de raspones, cortes y pinchazos en los antebrazos y ni siquiera se veía atractiva, de hecho parecía una mujer muy varonil; pero sus ojos…esos ojos eran hermosos. Dicen que los ojos son las únicas cosas que no pueden mentir, y no pude dejar de verlos. Me sonrió...y se fue. Ese contoneo era maravilloso, me gusto desde ese momento. Me dispuse a seguirla y luego descubrí…"

Ahora sus pensamientos se vieron turbados por una imagen bastante cruel. Mientras corría por inercia y memoria muscular, tropezó con un montón de músculos, de huesos cortados y de vísceras desparramadas. Ya ni siquiera parecía humano y el estomago del joven termino por revolverse tanto que regurgito su contenido.

Esa sensación de ardor en el cuello le recordó su noche de bodas…

Recordó como la vio a los ojos y le paso un poco de miel por los labios, por el cuello, por los hombros. Recordó como lentamente llevó sus dedos pegajosamente dulces a su vientre. Y reparando en su ombligo, se permitió dejarle una gran porción ahí. Ella gimió debido a una serie de cosas, quizá placer, quizá pena. Ranma la miro a los ojos, y notó como su rostro era ahora un tomate envuelto en sombras, luego se acerco para posar sus labios en los de ella; lo hizo suavemente y con gentileza. Acarició sus muslos mientras recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro para tocar con sus manos aquellas orejas ocultas bajo su cabello. Comenzó a devorar cada gramo de miel. Su velocidad de trabajo aumentó, lamió su cuello mientras su respiración refrescaba y disipaba los rastros de saliva en la piel de la joven. Bajó a sus senos, y con un movimiento intrépido se terminó la miel de los pezones y siguió hasta el ombligo. Limpió cada gota de miel con su lengua y luego bajo hasta su entrepierna, beso su intimidad, dio unos pequeños y suaves mordiscos en los labios de sus piernas. Ella gimió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que sujetaba el cabello del chico, quien comenzó a mover su mandíbula rápidamente y saboreo los pocos jugos que hasta ese momento había segregado la chica.

Ella lo tiró del cabello y se abalanzo sobre el; comenzó a besarlo, mordió un poco sus labios, recorrió su espalda, todo mientras sus caderas abrazaban las de él. Aquellos labios mojados besaron el cuello de Argos, rozaron su cabeza, lo recorrieron lentamente de arriba abajo en un compas de dos tiempos que solo buscaba devorar.

Ranma gemía, y con un movimiento la levanto y la puso de espaldas. La miró a los ojos y después de jalar aire, coloco la punta de su rabo en la concha de Akane. Forcejeo, atacó, lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que por fin la rompió. Fue bastante tranquilo, ella comenzó a sentir dolor; pero una vez pasadas las repeticiones de movimiento lento el placer apareció.

Aquí es donde la pelea comienza, aquí es donde las fieras se desatan y todo comienza a ser una muestra de las increíbles capacidades humanas. La giró y la colocó cobre sus cuatro miembros. Tomó su cabello. Empezó a azotar su trasero con un ritmo acelerado. Entró, salió y volvió a entrar, esta vez salió a la mitad. Embistió con fuerza hasta que su trasero generó un sonido que parecía decir "tap", abrió su trasero y miró su ano. Lo acarició con el pulgar, Akane se negó en un principio y se molesto al punto de casi dejar de sentir placer; pero su culo sentía tanto que una vez más...cedió. Ella estaba extasiada, Argos no pensaba, le dejó todo al instinto. Con su polla dentro de Akane y su pulgar acariciando el ojo de su trasero, sentía como su pene quería explotar. Su mente dejó de pensar, sus ojos comenzaban a querer observar su cerebro. La chica grito de placer, él gimió y terminó soltando un grito apagado. Sus mentes, sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones y sus vidas habían experimentado una comunión casi plena. Se recostaron; pero en cuanto sus cuerpos tocaron las sabanas en el suelo, Akane se colocó sobre Ranma; le miro y de nuevo devoro la polla llena de sangre. Era tan grande que no lograba cubrirla con ambas manos. Las venas saltaban a relucir, y los fluidos de la joven le daban un brillo diferente. Akane estaba completamente cubierta de fluidos y la primera corrida de Ranma escurría de su interior, El chico la miró y ella se sentó sobre aquel miembro y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás. No se contarles cuantas obscenidades atravesaron el aire; pero hubo gritos de parte de ambos, ustedes probablemente ya los imaginan. Lógicamente destrozaron la armonía del exterior.

La trivita, era insaciable, era la tercera vez que ambos terminaban y parecía que la cuenta iba por la mitad. Mientras Ranma la cargaba hasta el muro para darle la vuelta y comenzar a embestir nuevamente su trasero, acarició sus senos, de nuevo, pellizco sus pezones, estrujo los senos enteros, beso su cuello, y con la otra mano, le acarició los muslos. Paseo la punta de su pene en la entrada de la intimidad de la ahora mujer, fue tan placentero que, instintivamente reparó en la zona que se encuentra entre la vagina y el ano, y en ese lugar comenzó a pulsar mientras con sus labios buscaban los de ella. Akane bajó sus manos y empezó a estimular su clítoris, se masturbo hasta que Ranma le arrojó un escupitajo que preparo una ruta diferente al interior de su esposa. Lentamente, y con el mismo cuidado que con su vagina, empezó de cero hasta llegar a unas 180 pulsaciones por minuto, Ella no logró ahogar sus gritos. Argos le cubrió boca con una mano y azotó el trasero de Akane con la otra. Esta vez llenó el trasero de la chica con una pequeña carga de Semen. Ambos estaban agotados, empapados en sudor y rodeados del aroma de la carne. Akane le acerco un poco de vino y brindaron, el alcohol ardió en el esófago de Argos y luego de un último beso largo y lleno caricias picaras, se dejaron vencer por el sueño envueltos en un abrazó que duro tantas horas como la noche misma.

**Ranma** corrió hasta el pueblo, el impacto fue tal que se derrumbó al ver la escena. Las cabañas eran meros montones de ceniza con huesos calcinados. Había estacas con cuerpos empalados, brazos y piernas dispuestas en el campo, y un silencio que se adornaba con el crujir de algunas llamas. Buscó por todo el pueblo, reviso cada lugar. Notó que su cabaña estaba intacta. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y después de unos minutos que se sintieron como segundos, abrió la puerta.

Lo que sus ojos vieron ese día, le regalo su ceguera. El se sacó los ojos y se tiro de rodillas cuando la vio colgada en la estancia, con sus ojos abiertos y sin brillo; con su cabello lleno de polvo, sus brazos llenos de cortes, laceraciones y punciones; con un vestido sucio…y con sangre saliendo de su vientre.

"miraré sobre mis hombros cuando pesque, y cada vez que te vea, sonreiré como idiota. Cada vez que vea tus ojos, sentiré que estoy vivo, y que no importa el infierno que nos rodea."

No quiero ofender su inteligencia. Supongo…que entienden el trasfondo implícito de esta línea.

**Nota:**_Agradezco la premisa a Abigail Botero, quien escribió en unos instantes el primer párrafo de la historia. Samhael es una referencia a algún libro. Después modificaré esta nota para aclarar el libro del cual salió._


End file.
